Unlikely Heroes
by Hewylewis
Summary: After ten years of retirement, the Road Rovers are reinstated upon three kids' discovery and news from dying Professor Shepherd. Cowritten by FlowerofAdversity. Chapter 7 added. Please read and review.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Road Rovers, they are owned by Warner Bros.**

In 1996, a new league of heroes was born. The Road Rovers. Created by the brilliant mind of genetic scientist, Dr. William Sheppard, these new heroes defended the earth from the sinister terrorist leader, General Parvo, and his assistant, The Groomer.

The Road Rovers consisted of six canine members. Hunter, from America, with the power of super speed, supper loyalty, super cunning, and super friendliness. Coleen, from the United Kingdom, with knowledge of the martial arts. Exile, from Siberia, with super strength and excellent sight. Blitz, from Germany, whose powerful jaws can bite through any material. Shag, from Switzerland, cowardly, but loyal. And Muzzle, whose mental illness is strength instead of a weakness.

They were the greatest team ever, but not every team can last forever. In 1998, Parvo was defeated, and there was no need of their great deeds anymore. So they retired and disappeared... and were eventually forgotten.

In their absence, great tragedies struck the world. Terrorist bombings, tidal waves, and hurricanes. The people needed heroes... but where were they?


	2. The Discovery

Friday, two o'clock pm. The school bell rang meaning the middle school students could now go home. Calvin walked out of the classroom with his friend Henry, who was Asian American.

"Finally!" said Calvin. "Another great end to an otherwise dull week of school."

"Yeah," said Henry, chuckling. "I can't wait to get home and organize my comic book collection from A to Z."

"I just wanna get back to my Dalmatian, Delilah."

Henry sneered. "Oh, please. The only thing that dog can do is chase her tail."

"Well, she's learning…slowly," Calvin interjected. Just then, they ran into Stacy, another friend of theirs.

"Hi, guys," she said.

"Hi, Stacy," the boys said in unison.

"What are your plans for the weekend?" she asked.

"I'm going to train my dog to do more tricks," Calvin said.

"My comic book collection needs attending to," said Henry.

"What about you, Stacy?"

"Me? Not much," Stacy sighed. "My little brother just got a puppy for his birthday and I promised to help take care of it."

"Dogs are a handful," replied Henry.

--------------------

Later that afternoon, the gang walked through the park. They saw people enjoying their time with their dogs, playing fetch, throwing Frisbees and tossing tennis balls.

"Dogs," said Henry. "They really are man's best friends." Just then, he spotted a newspaper on the ground. He picked it up and read, "New terrorist organization blows up building in France. Fifty injured, twenty dead."

"What's this world coming to?" Stacy asked, becoming concerned. "First 9/11. Then the tidal wave in Malaysia. Now this!"

"It's not our business," Henry said. "We're just kids, we can't do anything". Suddenly, he trip and fell face flat onto the ground. "Ouch!"

Immediately, Calvin and Stacy burst into laughter, unable to help themselves.

"Not funny!" Henry stated, with some irritation. He then got up and saw that it was a lousy rock that had caused him to trip. "Stupid—", he muttered, kicking it. It rolled forward slightly.

"Hey look!" Calvin said pointing to the rock.

Henry soon took notice. "It's a hole," Henry said, bewildered. The three of them couldn't believe no one else had noticed that before.

Calvin bent down onto his knees and pushed the rock entirely off of the hole. He was stunned at what he'd discovered. "It's not a hole," he said. "It's a tunnel."

Stacy's jaw dropped. "It's made out of concrete," she said.

"But, what's it for?" asked Henry.

Calvin kept looking at the small tunnel. "Maybe it's a slide," he stated, through powers of observation.

"To where?", Stacy inquired.

"I don't know. but, we'll come back and check it out tomorrow. I have to go back home. Mom and dad will be worried," Calvin said, as he and his friends parted ways.


	3. Into the Tunnel

The group met as they usually had after school in the park, only this time it was a Saturday. Calvin was there with his Dalmatian, Delilah, who was busy trying to chase her tail. Stacy was there, along with her eight year old brother, Mike. She was babysitting him that day so she had to bring him along, and his puppy, Rusty. And Henry was also there, too. "So," said Calvin. "Are we ready to go?"

"Sure are!" replied Stacy. She turned to her brother. "Now Mike, I need you and Rusty to stay with me at all times, ok?"

"Yes, Stacy," said Mike, innocently. Rusty let out a happy yip in his arms.

Calvin, the fearless leader, took the initiative to slide down the dark, dank tunnel before the others. Delilah followed him, obediently.

Henry, admittedly, was a little frightened. Being in enclosed places made him a little nervous, but with his friends, he was braver than usual.

"How far does this tunnel extend?" Stacy asked, hearing the sound echo back to her as she slid, holding onto Mike and Rusty. It seemed that the tunnel was never-ending. That is, until they came upon an underground lair. It was unlike anything they had seen before. Everything was still within pristine condition, glistening in the faint light from above.

"Fire hydrants? Is this some sort of hideout for dogs?" Henry questioned, becoming more curious.

"I don't know, but we can't stop here. We've come this far. Let's see how far this hydrant city goes, and if there is an entrance somewhere," Calvin said, as the three friends and two dogs followed behind, eagerly.

Delilah seemed to be intrigued by a scent coming from somewhere and in an attempt to catch up to her, Mike accidentally let Rusty go.

Just then, he started crying. "I should've held onto him tighter…Now he's gone and I'm not sure if we'll ever find him," Mike wept.

Stacy patted his shoulder, trying to calm him down a bit.

Just then, barking was heard. "I hear Delilah barking, I don't think she went too far," Calvin said, leading the trio again.

Unfortunately, they had not been found, but instead almost bumped into the entrance to the Hydrant city itself. The doors to the building opened and the four stepped inside, wondering where there dogs had gone to. They knew sooner or later, they'd find them.

--------------------

MeanwhileDelilah had found an odd looking tube and had poked it with her nose. Barking happily, she nuzzled it and it opened.

Just then, Calvin spotted her. "There she is!", he cried. "Rusty's there too." He then walked toward the two dogs. "Delilah, here girl!", he whistled for Delilah to come.

Just then, an alarm went off and the chamber that Delilah was in began to fill with mist.

Calvin and the others were horrified with what was going on. "Delilah!" he shouted. Soon, Delilah was surrounded by the oncoming mist. By the time it had cleared, she couldn't be seen.


	4. Meeting Shepherd

Calvin slumped to the floor. "Oh no," he said, holding his chest. "My dog is dead!"

"Dead, what are you talking about?" Delilah said as she exited the chamber. She appeared to be in humanoid form, wearing a blue suit with silver armor, and standing on two legs rather than the typical four. She appeared to be the size of an adult woman, somewhere between seventeen or twenty years old.

The kids couldn't believe what they were seeing. Their eyes widened and their jaws dropped. "D...D...D...Delilah?" asked Calvin, stuttering.

She perked her ears. "Yes, that is my name. What is it ?" she asked, cheerfully. Suddenly she gasped and put a hand to her throat. Did she hear herself speak?

"You...you can talk!" exclaimed Calvin.

Delilah was surprised at the fact that she could _speak_ let alone, understand human speech. She wasn't sure at what had happened, and like her master, wanted clear-cut answers when there were seemingly none.

"Whoa dude!" exclaimed Henry. "This is like my comic books, a dog with a human body!"

Delilah suddenly began to panic. "Hey, where's my tail? Where's my-" Delilah felt around her backside, finally grasping her tail. "Phew, still there. Come here...Come here, you stubborn little thing!" she exclaimed, chasing after her tail. She continued doing that for quite a while until she crashed into some debris.

Henry laughed, "Even like that, she STILL chases her tail! Ha ha!"

"Dude, this is serious!" Calvin said. "My dog has been turned into a...a...thing!"

"I'm as confused as you are, Calvin," said Delilah with her tail in her mouth. "Perhaps we can continue our search and get some answers."

"Lemme try something!" said Mike, putting Rusty into a chamber.

"Mike, what are you doing?" asked Stacy.

The chamber began to fill up with mist. When it cleared, there stood rusty, the size of a ten year old boy, standing on two legs and wearing a suit exactly like Delilah's. "Whoa!" he said. "That was tingly. Hey, I can talk too!"

"Yay!" said Mike, hugging Rusty. "Now my dog is much more awesome!"

Rusty began gasping for air. "A little tight, man!" Soon, he wriggled out of Mike's tight grip and patted him on the shoulder. "Thanks for the compliment, though."

Calvin shook his head. "I'm still not convinced this is actually my dog," he said as he walked up to the humanoid Dalmatian. "If you're really Delilah, then what did you and I do on my thirteenth birthday?"

"You had a colossal party. I can remember everyone was there too...You gave me a little bite of chocolate cake, which was a bad move," Delilah chuckled. She had recalled how that cake had given her a sugar boost and that she had been running around the rest of that day.

Calvin then hugged her tightly. "I'm convinced, it is you!" he said. "Boy, did that chocolate make you hyper!"

Henry raised an eyebrow. "Dude," he said. "You gave your dog chocolate cake?"

"Lucky dog," said Rusty.

"Okay," said Stacy. "Am I the only one who has no idea what's going on here?"

"Allow me to explain," said a voice that wheezed heavily and coughed. The kids whirled around to see a white-haired man with the genteel demeanor. He was using a walking stick to get around, and apparently wasn't seeing better days.

"Who are you?" asked Henry.

"I'm Alan Shepherd. What you see here is the culmination of my life's work." He began to explain his past, and allow all of it to sink into the kids' minds. "Years ago, I developed that machine there, the Transdogmafier. It allows the average canine to become a new species which I call Cano-Sapien."

"But why?" asked Stacy. "Why make humanoid dogs?"

Calvin looked at the 'R' that was on Rusty and Delilah's uniforms. Somehow, they seemed familiar. Then it hit him. "The Road Rovers!"

Sheppard nodded. "Yes. With all the chaos and upheaval in the world, it didn't seem like there were any heroes to step up and take charge." Just then, a Rottweiler walked up behind Sheppard and sat at his side. Sheppard petted the trusty Rottweiler's head, rubbing his ears. "Still ever the faithful companion, my loyal Scout."

"Is he a...Road Rover?" asked Mike, pointing to Scout.

"Once, perhaps, yes. But not now. He's just a regular dog," Sheppard said.

"Listen," said Calvin. "I'm sorry we intruded, but I just had to see what was down here. And now I just can't believe I'm in a superheroes' hideout!"

Shepherd smiled, but then coughed. The coughing intensified quite a bit until he doubled over, finding it difficult to stand.

The kids ran over and tried to hold him back up. "Are you okay?" asked Stacy.

He was far from being completely alright. In fact, he could feel himself beginning to slip away. He gave them directions inside the headquarters themselves to a bed where he could lie down, perhaps for the last time. "I will be, as soon as I am able to sort some things out before I depart." Sheppard said. Strangely he didn't fear these final moments but welcomed them. After all, there would be a new era coming, and these children, the precious things, would usher it in.


	5. Passing the Torch On To a New Generation

As Sheppard lay into bed, Calvin was concerned about him, even though they'd never met. "So," he said. "What do me and my friends do now?"

Shepherd turned to them and smiled softly. "It is up to you now to begin this organization anew. I believe in you...In fact, I had a feeling someone would come, and now you're here."

Calvin's eyes widened, how did this man know someone was coming. He quickly shook off the feeling and asked, "What's wrong with you?"

Shepherd coughed harshly. "I'm dying. I cannot lead this organization in my state. I don't have much longer."

Scout nuzzled at his master's hand, with a look of worry in his eyes.

Shepherd weakly caressed Scout behind the ears. "Don't be sad. Please, you know I won't be too far from you. Besides, my archives are readily available. I have prepared ahead of time for such a thing as this"

"So, how do we... call them?" asked Henry.

"You mean my Rovers? Simple. See this button here?" Sheppard pointed to a small dusty red button next to his bed. "It turns on the signal...once they see it, they'll arrive as quickly as they can.", Shepherd said, coughing a bit harder. It was difficult to keep his eyes open.

Calvin nodded. "Thank you, doctor. And... goodbye."

The doctor shut his eyes for what would be the final time, with a gentle smile upon his youthful face.

Calvin put his fingers on Sheppard's wrist. A while later, he turned to the others. "He's dead."

Scout whined, and lowered his head.


	6. The Original Pack

Calvin then went over to the button that Sheppard had showed him. He was about to press it when Stacy interrupted.

"Wait!" she said. "Do you really think this is a good idea?"

"I don't know," he replied. "But if we don't do something, the world will only get worse. So... here goes nothing. " With that, Calvin pressed the button.

A rumbling shook the ground and heard a distant howl that sounded eerie at first. Rusty's ears perked. "You hear that?" he asked Delilah.

"Yeah, I do," She answered, also with ears perked. "That's coming from underground." The ground had stopped shaking and there was silence momentarily.

Calvin and the others came out from Sheppard's room to see what was going on. "That was weird," said Henry.

Soon, four more dogs came into the room, wondering what was happening. First came Colleen the Collie, followed closely by Blitz the Doberman, Exile the Husky, and finally Shag the Sheepdog

"Wow!" said Stacy. "Look at all the cute little dogs!"

"Hey!" said Rusty. "Aren't I cute?"

"Yes Rusty, you are."

"They're still ordinary dogs though," said Henry.

"Ahem," said Calvin as he pointed to the chambers.

Henry chuckled in embarrassment. "Oh yeah, right. My bad."

Each of the dogs entered a different chamber and was instantly transformed into Cano-Sapiens. One by one, the dogs exited their chambers, as they had before.

"Once more back into the breech, my fellows...I suppose it begins again," Colleen said, as she waited for her friends to follow suit.

"Still as perfect as ever," Blitz said, admiring himself.

Exile was the next, "Looks like we've been reinstated, comrades. Wonder what we'll be getting into this time."

Shag simply emerged, looking baffled as before, wondering what the devil had occurred. Shrugging his shoulder and muttering, he followed his companions up the flight of stairs to their Master's chambers.

"Um...hi," said Calvin, looking a bit amazed, as well as Henry, Stacy and Mike.

"Huh? What are you doing here and who are these two?" Exile questioned, a bit abrasively. He didn't think they were threats, but being protective as he was, his feral instincts had come into play.

"It's alright. We're like you, Rovers. It actually wasn't Sheppard who summoned you, it was Calvin, my Master," Delilah said gently, trying to calm Exile's fear and douse his anger with her sweetness. It seemed to work. Rusty, being a puppy was a bit shaken by Exile's presence, but Delilah with a brisk nod, let him know everything was going to be ok.

Calvin approached the four Cano-Sapiens. "It's true," he said. "I was the one who summoned you." The friends agreed, by nodding their heads. They knew their buddy was being completely honest.

Rusty looked up in awe at Exile. "Whoa!" he said. "You're big."

Exile laughed heartily, poking his nose a bit around the pup. "Why, thanks for noticing, little fellow."

"My name's Rusty. I'm a Labrador!"

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Exile. That's Colleen, our resident martial arts expert, Blitz, and Shag. Who's your friend ? And...how did you become Rovers anyway ?"

Rusty smiled. "We went into those chamber thingies over there." He then pointed to Mike. "That's Mike, my buddy."

Exile nodded, understanding what he had heard, but was still inquisitive as of why Calvin summoned them

Calvin stepped up. "A pleasure to meet you all." He said. "I'm Calvin and these are my friends Henry, Stacy, and my Dalmatian, Delilah."

"All she does is chase her tail," laughed Henry.

Colleen inspected the Dalmatian Rover.

Delilah raised her eyebrow at the elder Collie and smiled gently. "What's the matter?" she asked. "Something on my uniform that didn't come out I swear to you I haven't been rolling around anywhere."

Colleen smiled and patted the female Dalmatian on the back. "Don't worry about it," she said. "As I can see it, you're clean. Nothing at all wrong with you. Question is, what are we doing here?"

Calvin's smile faded away. "I think you should go into the room there," he said, pointing to the doctor's room. "You'll see why."

Shag's perception already sensed that something was terribly wrong, biting his lip, he did the best he could not to cry. The others were wondering what he sensed that the others couldn't.

Scout was heard whining from within the room.

Iridescently, the Rovers entered the doctor's room, seeing Scout by his Master's side, whimpering morosely.

Calvin put a hand on Colleen's shoulder. "I'm so sorry," he said. "His last wish was for me to call you. Then he just... passed away."

"Who will lead us? Our Master's...gone..." Colleen said, her lip quivering as she turned around to hide her tears. Blitz was all to glad to comfort her, but instead she had entered Exile's arms.

Blitz patted her back, anyway.

Calvin was confused, wasn't there supposed to be five Rovers. "What do you mean who'll lead you?" he asked. "What about the fifth Rover?"

Colleen felt the pain of that question, and found it difficult to speak. "Hunter, our leader, died quite a few years ago."

"He was a grand leader, but old age took him.", Blitz responded, with some tears as well.

"Oh," said Calvin. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. None of you knew," Colleen stated, sniffling a bit. They would have to send their Master off properly and leave their questions for another time. "Having the Master buried would be the most honorable thing at the time."


	7. Start of Something New

It was still so much for the Rovers and the youngsters to absorb. Only hours before William had died, leaving the Rovers without their faithful leader and closest human companion. He had been a second father to them besides their adoptive parents. Even the toughest Rover, Exile, had been driven to tears and found it hard to think straight.

"I just remembered something.", Calvin said, trying to brighten the mood a bit.

"What's that, little boy ?", Blitz said, just as upset as the rest of the Rovers.

"Shepherd said the archives were in his computers." Easily accessible now that he had the code William had whispered to him in his mind.

"I remember where he said that computer was.", Henry piped up. Stacy nodded as well. They would have to have help from the Rovers to find them immediately.

"Come on, I can take you there.", Exile said, walking to an elevator that was on the other side of the Doctor's room and allowing everyone to squeeze in.

It wasn't too much longer that they found a dusty, dingy room with one computer sitting on a desk, all by its lonesome.

"Go ahead, Calvin. You know the code. Enter it.", Colleen said, guiding him over to it.

Everyone coaxed him onward, and he grinned confidently back at them. He had never thought he'd be taking a leadership role before. Calvin went to the computer and began typing away the codes. The others watched intently as a video file that William had recorded had been opened.

"If you are receiving this message, it means I have already died. But don't be alarmed. Already calamity has spread throughout the world, and you are the only ones that can stop it. Each of you is gifted with your own abilities. You may choose a pack member to lead you in your missions to stop whatever force is causing the upheaval, and you may also find some friends along the way. There are others like me, wanting to change the world but when and where you may meet them will come in time. Oh, and before I go, one more thing...I trust in each and every one of you. One day, our world will be safe once more, and I owe that to my faith in the power of the pack." The screen then went black. with the word "Good-bye" typed in white.

The Rovers looked at each other, talking to each other in whispers. The newcomers were still so overwhelmed, they were unsure of whether to contribute or remain silent. So they said nothing.

Calvin turned to the Rovers. "So," he said. "Who's gonna be the new leader and who will be the Master?"

The Rovers were still discussing at great depth. "Give us a moment, please.", Colleen said, politely.

They finally reached a consensus. "Colleen will be our new leader. She is the youngest, and thereby more capable to lead, and besides, she learned from the best, Hunter. As for the Master of the group, Calvin has proven himself to us. You others can act as our second in commands. All of us will work," explained Exile.

Calvin's eyes widened. "Me?" he asked. "But I'm just fourteen! And still in high school. Why me?"

"You followed Shepherd's instructions to the letter. It seems you knew what to do even after crisis struck.", Exile explained, honestly. His back was beginning to hurt him a bit, so he sat down to rest his bones.

"Yeah, and remember the time back in school when those bullies were picking on me?" Henry recalled.

"Yeah," Calvin remembered. "They were being cruel to ya dude."

"You stepped up and used your mind to intimidate them. You've always been great with your mind," Henry admitted.

"Thanks."

"There was a time when I was still a puppy, and I was lost. I was scared, not knowing where to go, but I kept barking for you. You trusted your instincts and found me. I'll never forget how happy I was to see you again.", Delilah said, gently.

Calvin smiled and shed a tear. He certainly did remember that time. "Well Delilah, if you think I can do it, then I accept the offer. I'll be your master!"

"Way to go Calvin!" said Stacy.

Mike was even in approval. He sincerely believed in Calvin as well.

"First off," stated Calvin, puffing out his chest to look more important. "What are your powers?"

"I have the ability to use martial arts, and keen insight," Colleen responded, a bit bashfully.

"Oh really?" thought Henry with an eye brow raised. "Can you dodge... this!" Suddenly he fired his fist towards Colleen.

Colleen caught his fist easily and shouted, "Bruce Lee!" She then flipped him over her shoulders, landing him on his feet. He was unharmed but winded, and astonished.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed. "That was awesome!"

"I have superior jaws and can even bite through metal.", Blitz said, grinning wolfishly. "But I especially love biting tushies!"

"Don't be weird boy," said Exile, looking at Blitz with disgust. "Anyway, I have the ability to freeze objects and can perform feats of super strength." He then pointed to Shag. "Shag, is very loyal and very brave. I've actually found him to be the brightest among us."

"We still don't know what our abilities are yet.", Delilah said, a bit embarrassed.

Calvin was then struck with an idea. "Delilah," he said. "Chase your tail."

Delilah raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Chase your tail... as fast as you can!"

"Gotchya..." Delilah complied, running around so quickly, she created a whirlwind from her movement. She stopped, apparently dizzy.

Calvin smiled. "Good girl!"

Delilah was helped up by Rusty, who made certain Delilah's equilibrium had returned. She was fine. "That was fun!" she said.

Calvin walked over and scratched under her ear. "Very good girl."

Delilah stamped her foot in response of the affection from her friend. The other rovers looked at her, confused. She turned to them. 'What? I love having my ear scratched. Doesn't every dog?"

"That was awesome! I wonder...what I can do ?", Rusty wondered, aloud.

Mike then said. "Hey Rusty. Speak boy!"

Rusty nodded, doing as he was commanded to. His bark rumbled through the surrounding area, causing the ground to shake quite a bit. "W-w-w-woah...S-s-s-s-sweet!" he exclaimed, ecstatically. Soon the shaking calmed and the newcomers gazed at the Rovers, grinning.

Mike jumped up and down. "YAY, GOOD BOY!"

Calvin looked at his watch, it was about five in the afternoon. "Whoa!" he said. "It's getting late, we better get home."

"Aww!" complained Rusty. "Do we have to? I'm just getting used to the suit."

"Sorry Rusty," said Mike.

"But...we'll be conspicuous outside the Hydrant.", Delilah said, stated the obvious

"Why not just go through the chambers again?" asked Stacy. "Can it change you back?"

"That's how it works...At least as far as I have remembered...", Colleen said, opening the slide doors so that they could exit. The newly-transformed Rovers entered the chambers, reverted to normal, and followed their friends home. The original pack knew that wouldn't be the last time they would be seeing them.

--------------------

Henry hadn't noticed that Scout had followed him home and was actually pleased he had done so. So Scout had some issues when he was let loose, but only if he knew there was a threat about. Henry, admittedly, had wanted a dog as long as he could remember. In fact, since he had been a young boy, he had been dreaming and wishing for one. Unhindered, he hugged the tawny Rottweiler close and petted his back.

"I am so happy you chose me. Not sure why, but I'll do whatever I can to take care of you. Hopefully mom and dad will come to love you just as much as I have," Henry said, as he watched the muzzled dog curl up beside his bed and yawn. Henry grinned wider than he had ever done before, even more than usual when he had earned the Honor Roll. "Goodnight, Scout. Love ya, boy," he said, shutting off the light and settling into a deep, comfortable delta sleep.


	8. Veiled Evil

The vicious curs that had been responsible for destroying vast cities were collaborating deep beneath Europe underground. They had confined themselves to the grottos deep under the earth where the temperature was cold and their clothing would keep them warm despite the temperature. All of the members had their faces masked. Not even their fearless leader knew anyone in the group, so anyone within the organization could be a traitor and not know it.

"What's our motive this time ?" one of the henchmen questioned, facing the leader, who was of stocky build. The younger henchmen paled in comparison in size to him and was probably the youngest member of the group. He had a submachine gun draped behind his back, and a starry-eyed look to him.

"What it always is, dumkoff. Do I have to explain everything to you morons ? As usual, we will cipher money from world banks. Gold is going up and using that to fund our 'Operation: Cut-Throat', we'll be the richest thugs in the history of mankind. All we have to do is use destructive force. The people that get in our way, mere casualties. We're just taking care of what nature can't do herself, it's only logical," the leader said.

Just then, his second in command walked up behind him. His code name was Cobra. He was dressed in a black ninja attire complete with a black bandana on his head. There was also a small splatter of blood on his face. "Sir," he said, bowing.

"Ah, back so soon? Fashionably late as usual I see.", the German commander responded with a sly grin.

"They're all dead, just like the last ones that you sent to fight me." Cobra then sighed. "Is there not an opponent worthy to stand more than twenty seconds against my blade?"

The others, muttering amongst themselves, dared not to challenge him. Not even the more impulsive members of the syndicate wanted to take that death sentence.

"So boring to kill so many people so quickly…without even scratching me."

The commander was at a loss for words, unable to think of a response. He shrugged, going back to his blueprints for Operation Cut-Throat

"Whats our next target sir?"

"The Beijing Olympics.", the commander sneered, his blue eyes manic. His lust for power was palpable.

"Why?" asked Cobra.

"Why not ? Do you realize how many souls will be there ? The vermin of the Earth will flock and be ripe for the plucking if you get my meaning, my friend.", the German chuckled in the back of his throat.

"How much do you think they'll pay us?"

"Pay? To live? Trillions, possibly more. But it won't matter...They'll all die. We escape, Scott free...Doubtful anyone can stop us."

Cobra shook his head. "What's the point of killing someone if they won't fight back?" He then walked away to 'practice' some more.

The Commander shook his head wearily. Sometimes he wondered whatever went through the assassin's mind but rubbed his hands together greedily. He summoned the other henchmen around him, explaining which of them would be responsible for what duty.


End file.
